peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamaican Jaguar
History ---- I was born in Kingston, Jamaica on August 22nd 1982 to mother Sophia Tignor. My original name was Thomas Tignor, at the time of my birth no one knew who my father really was. We never had much money but we managed to get by, somehow. I was 14 when my mother disappeared and spent 2 years living on the streets. I survived by competing in underground fight clubs and for some unknown reason I was damn good. It helped me get by and after awhile I became addicted to it. On my 16th birthday I was approached by a man in a suit, he didn't say his name but he told me that if I was looking for a place to stay and hot food that I should come with him, being homeless at the time I decided that it was a good idea. This mans name was Edward Martin and he was about to change my life. Edward Martin was a man who was born rich and that is why I resented him. He was everything that I hated but yet I felt connected to him in a strange way. He ran a company which created technology to help bring Jamaica into the modern era. He had already had a son named Ryan he was a lazy dreadhead who only seemed to like playing music. They accepted me and I began to accept them I actually had a family again. It was like this for two years I was happy but I couldn't stay away from the fighting. Edward had one rule for me to stop fighting, of course being the dumbass that I was I never listened. I continued to compete in the fight clubs. Until one night I entered a newer club, one I had never been to before. My friends told me I would be able to get more money, but now it wasn'tabout the money it was about the cred. It turns out that the club was a drug front and halfway into my first fight a masked figure entered the club. He was wearing a jamaican themed costume with the flag over his chest plate and he seemed to have a some type of cat ears. He began to beat the living hell out of every person in the bar, everyone except for me. After the ass kicking ceased, the masked figure just stared at me. "Who be you" I said, I used a horrible patwa accent when I was younger. He said nothing, then out of seemingly nowhere there was a flurry of machine gun fire. It was the gang that owned the club I was shot about 6 times in the chest. The masked figure was also hit seemingly more than me but all it seemed to do to him was slow him down. He grabbed me and we escaped he carried me to this strange home. Hell I don't remember I was so disoriented. I was on the verge of death. He laid me down on a bed and removed his mask, it was Edward. "My son, I wish we had more time but unfortunately one us will be dead by the end of this conversation. I need to confess to you that I am your real father, the reason I abadoned you was to protect you, I couldn't protect your mother. I still don't know what has happened to her I believe her to be somewhere in the city of Metropolis, I need to hurry though. You are the chosen one of our people and I was hoping this could wait but it cannot. You have superhuman powers but they cannot be awakened till I die, that is the curse of our people. The rest is up to you to decide" These were my fathers final words. I awoke dizzy unsure of what happened but I felt as if I knew what I had to do. He gave his life for my own, I could only think of one way to repay him. I put on his costume feeling the power flow through my vains. He had all sorts of weapons throughout the house but one stuck out in particular. A green staff for some reason it felt like a calling to me. I blew up the house I'm not sure why but it felt like the right thing to do. I arrived at the club and smashed my way through the front door. "Mea shoot you, you should be dead" said one of the gangbangers. "Your right I was dead" I went through them like it was nothing I was able to dodge there bullets and any that hit me felt like nothing. I found out that the gloves that were on my fathers gloves were claws which could cut through things like butter. I entered the Gang bosses room inside the club, he fired his gun at me. I caught the bullet before it could hit me in the face. "Now listen, we can do this the easy way in which you turn yourself in or the hard way in which you resist and I basically kill you. So whats it gonna be" I said as I put the bullet down on the table. He said nothing sweating, looking at his gun then at me. "You win this tim.." before he could finish I knocked him out breaking his jaw. "I didn't win shit today" "Freeze" three police officers had there guns pointing at me. "Hey, be cool I'm the good guy. I just took down this entire gang. So I'll just be on my way". "I said freeze" said on of the cops. I dashed for the window, I could hear the Gunfire behind me. "I'm the fricking good guy ya morons" I said as I escaped across the rooftops. The news cameras zoomed towards me as I made my escape. As soon as I was far enough from the scene I stopped. I broke down and cried. I swore I was there for an hour thinking. I realized that I couldn't return home. I couldn't face my brother or the rest of my family. I realized that there were things that I needed to do to protect my fathers legacy. I needed to clean up the streets of Jamaica once and for all then I needed to go to Metropolis and find out what has happened to my mother. I was able to retrieve my fathers body from the lair and delivered it back to his home. After that day I spent the next 3 years of my life honing my Martial artist abilities. I returned home on my 21st birthday and within 4 years I was able to do what my father was unable to do for most of his life clean up the country. I had inspired new heroes to replace me so I decided that it was time to leave Jamaica and go find my mother. In the meantime I joined a metropolis based supergroup called the Peacekeepers, I unfortunately still have no word on my mothers whereabouts This is the basic orgin will continue to fill this out as time goes on Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- His powers derive from the Jaguar spirit. He is able to channel them through any device or weapon. Specifically his staff, it also grants him super strength and increased reflexes. It also gives him an increased healing factor, which is similar to Flash's healing factor not as strong as say wolverines Personality and Traits ---- - He is a smooth talker with a slight Jamaican accent. His attitude can be described as cynically dark. He often questions authority and is a little bit of a hot head. He is always up for a good fight. A bit sarcastic Equipment ---- - He has claws in his gloves which can be used for climbing and offensive abilities. He has a staff which is lined with airplane wire (use similar to daredevils)